Anhelo
by TormentaFuriosa
Summary: Una vida perdida por culpa del engaño y la abaricia, un encuentro que la cambiará por completo...
1. Encuentro

Capítulo 1: ANHELO

_"Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquello?... ya ni se acordaba, igual podían haber pasado solo días o meses, que años y años... donde ella ahora estaba, poco importaba la noción del timepo y si éste transcurría más rápido o más lento, lo que solo le importaba es que estaba al lado de la persona que amaba y para toda la eternidad..."_

En una pequeña aldea de campesinos a principio de la Edad Media y al lado del Río Ishikari, se encontraba una niña de apenas 8 años de edad, de cabello largo y dorado como el mismo sol y cuyos ojos reflejaban armonía y tranquilidad por ser del color del cielo.

A pesar de ser una niña alegre, siempre se encontraba sola y nunca se la veía acercarse a niñas de su edad puesto que éstas siempre se reían de ella por ser diferente.

Todos en aquella aldea eran de cabello y ojos negros tan oscuros como la misma noche, incluso sus padres Ikuko y Kenji eran así.

Miraras donde miraras, ella era la única niña de cabello y ojos claros que había en la aldea lo cual hacía incluso, que las mujeres más ancianas de la aldea, fueran divulgando al cuchichear con los demás, que era una bruja por ser distinta a todos ellos.

Teniendo en cuenta el trato que recibía del resto de la gente de la aldea, bien cierto era que no le importaba nada de eso porque tenía a sus padres, ellos siempre tenían palabras dulces y gestos cariñosos con ella, por eso nunca le había importado no tener amigos de su misma edad para jugar y que la gente de la aldea ni siquiera la mirara por ser "diferente" a ellos, nunca le había importado, hasta esa noche...

Como cada día hacía, se dirigía a casa tras haber caído el sol y haberse adentrado la noche, aun intentando no perder el santo al cielo, siempre se le terminaba haciendo de noche tras entretenerse jugando en el río después de ayudar en lo que medianamente podía a sus padres en las labores del campo y al cuidado de los animales de los cuales se abastecían de leche, lana, huevos y carne.

Pero esa noche, el ambiente en su casa era diferente, tras haber llegado a la puerta, se había parado en seco y se había abstenido en entrar corriendo con una gran sonrisa e ir corriendo hacia su madre para recibir un abrazo mutuo de parte de ella volviéndola a dejar acto seguido para que prosiguiera con la cena, pero esa noche no iba a ser así; a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a su casa, ya se podían oír los gritos que sus padres tenían entre sí.

- Nunca debimos de recogerla! - Kenji andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación muy enfadado.

- Cómo iba a dejarla ahí fuera?, el invierno se nos estaba echando encima, hubiera muerto congelada!.

- Quizás hubiera sido mejor haberla dejado a su suerte! Al menos ahora, de haber sido así, nos comprarían la leche y la lana!, pero estando ella... no quieren comprar nada nuestro porque dicen que la niña está maldita!.

- No hables así de mi hija! - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Tu hija? - rió – Ikuko, Bunny jamás será nuestra hija porque tú no puedes tener hijos y no ha nacido de ti.

- Pero la he criado como si fuera mía... - su voz sonó muy triste.

- Pero no puede quedarse con nosotros, si lo hace, todos moriremos de hambre porque nadie quiere comprar nada que haya estado cerca suya...

Oyeron la puerta de la entrada chocar contra la pared de piedra y ambos se volvieron.

En el umbral de la puerta, una pequeña niña dejaba caer por sus rosadas mejillas unas lágrimas llenas de tristeza y dolor.

- Bunny... - a Ikuko se le estremeció el alma ver a su pequeña niña llorar – hija...

Cuando Ikuko fue a moverse del lugar de donde se encontraba para ir a abrazar a su pequeña hija, ésta retrocedió algunos pasos saliendo después corriendo para alejarse lo máximo posible de aquel lugar.

Corrió y corrió hasta que se adentró en el bosque, no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que empezó a arañarse con las pequeñas ramas.

Tras unos minutos de correr de un lado para otro, se paró intentando ubicarse o al menos recordar algo que le fuera familiar.

A pesar de su corta edad, el bosque era un lugar que se conocía bastante bien, ya que, debido a la ausencia de amigos, tenía que emplear el tiempo libre y para no gastarlo todo jugando en el río, de vez en cuando, se iba a una pequeña cabaña que había encontrado por casualidad y eso era lo que ahora mismo quería encontrar, sabía que no era un lugar cálido, pero al menos tendría un techo para poder pasar la noche y poder llorar tranquila por las cosas que les había oído decir a sus padres.

Siguió vagando por el bosque hasta que le pareció escuchar el sonido del agua, siguió su instinto dirección hacia aquel arroyo, estaba segura de que si llegaba a él, sabría ubicarse mejor y poder llegar a esa cabaña que en ese momento, era el único lugar al que podía llamar "hogar".

Tras muchas de ir de un lado a otro y siguiendo la vereda del arroyo, divisó el tejado de aquella demacrada cabaña.

Al encontrarse frente a ella dudó en entrar puesto que empezó a pensar en si dentro podía haber algún animal o algo y fue entonces cuando el miedo comenzó apoderarse de ella.

Igual que ese miedo llegó, se marchó, de pronto comenzó a sentir una calidez extraña, como si alguien la estuviera abrazando y hubiera sido así de no ser porque se encontraba sola en aquel oscuro lugar.

Abrió aquella vieja puerta la cual rechinó en el silencio del bosque hasta que se paró volviendo hacer ruido tras chocar contra la pared y entró en aquella cabaña.

Sus primero pasos fueron a tientas debido a la oscuridad pero después caminó por aquella casa como si alguien la tuviera cogida de la mano y la fuera guiando para que no tropezara con nada hasta que notó unas escaleras, subió por ellas y llegó a una especie de granero, todo estaba lleno de paja, eso si lo pudo distinguir bien porque el tejado tenía un enorme agujero por el cual se colaba la escasa luz de luna que aquella noche había ya que los árboles no llegaban a cubrir el tejado por ser mas pequeños que éste.

Acomodó un montón de paja lo mejor que pudo en uno de los rincones que había para hacerse una especie de jergón, sabía que no era igual que el que tenía en su casa y el cual su madre todas las noches ponía lo máximo posible confortable para el descanso de su pequeña hija, pero era lo único que disponía para poder dormir, al menos, sabía que no dormiría sobre el frío y duro suelo.

Comenzó a caer más la noche y comenzó a tiritar, el frío de aquel lúgubre y solitario lugar comenzó ha metérsele en el cuerpo y por mucho que intentaba hacerse un cuscuño para evitar pasar menos frío, era más el que le daba hasta que nuevamente, comenzó a sentir esa calidez que horas antes había sentido en la puerta de entrada, reconfortándola y haciéndola dormir hasta que los rayos del sol anunciaron el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Tras sentir la luz del día, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre ese jergón improvisada, levantándose de golpe tras recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Frotó sus ojos para despertarse del todo y miró a su alrededor, con la luz del día, aquel lugar se veía mas acogedor de lo que hubiera parecido la noche anterior.

En ese ubica miento que hacía con detenimiento con la mirada, se percató de que no estaba sola, a tan solo unos metros de ella se encontraba un niño sentado que no dejaba de mirarla.

- Hola, buenos días! - ese niño le habló y le sonrió de la manera más dulce que nunca había visto – te he traído algo de fruta para desayunar, he pensado que tendrías hambre después de haber pasado aquí toda la noche – volvió a sonreírle.

- Me has estado espiando? - se puso a la defensiva.

- No exactamente... - se quedó pensando su respuesta – suelo venir mucho a este lugar, me gusta mucho estar solo – su sonrisa no dejaba de aparecer en su rostro.

- Pudiendo tener amigos, no se como puedes decir que te gusta estar solo... - su voz sonó muy triste.

- Yo no he dicho que no los tenga, es solo que me gusta mucho venir solo a jugar aquí – volvió a sonreír.

- Qué suerte... - apenas se la escuchó, su voz seguía igual de triste y su mirada se había perdido en aquel suelo viejo de madera.

- Qué... - dudó en preguntárselo – qué haces aquí sola? Y tu familia y amigos? - su voz sonó curiosa.

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa – contestó enfadada y malhumorada con los ojos llorosos.

- Lo siento... solo quería ayudarte...

- Pues no lo hagas! Nadie te ha pedido tu ayuda! - se levantó gritando con los ojos mas llenos de lágrimas dirección a las escaleras por las que había subido aquella noche parándose en seco al ver aparecer por ellas a su madre – ma... má... - los ojos se le llenaron más de lágrimas.

- Bunny... hija... - terminó de subir las escaleras para abrazarla – mi pequeña... papá y yo te hemos estado buscando toda la noche, estábamos muy preocupados por si te había pasado algo – la miraba con cariño mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Pero os escuché decir... - siguió sollozando.

- Papá ayer llegó enfadado del mercado y dijo cosas que no quería decir, pero él te quiere tanto como yo. Volvamos a casa.

La pequeña niña sonrió a su madre y cogida de la mano junto con una enorme sonrisa, salió de aquella cabaña perdiéndose entre los árboles.

El niño con el que Bunny había tenido aquel encuentro no dejó de observarlas desde la vieja ventana del granero, al ver que aquella bonita niña sonreír de aquella manera lo había hecho sentir sumamente feliz y decidió que a partir de aquel día, quería ver sonreír a aquella tierna niña, todos los días.

**U& S**

- Padre!, padre! - un hermoso niño de ojos azules como el mar y de cabello oscuro corría por un largo pasillo de mármol blanco el cual daba a un gran y hermoso jardín – padre! - dijo tras llegar y abrazarlo a la altura de la cintura – que bien que ya estés de regreso! - lo miró y sonrió.

- Que grato recibimiento! - lo cogió en brazos y sonrió – vaya! Como has crecido! - dijo tras notar el peso de su pequeño hijo.

- Como mucho para hacerme tan grande como tú! - su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

- En verdad yo diría que eres todo un glotón – la Reina Ray apareció tras salir entre los árboles con un pequeño niño de ojos verdes y pelo plateado en brazos y una niña algo mas grande que el pelinegro de ojos y cabellos azules como el mismo cielo – se tira todo el día comiendo.

- No es cierto! - se sonrojó.

- Pero si seguro que llevas comida en los bolsillos! - la peliazul siguió metiendo cizaña.

- Ya basta niños... - el Rey Diamante puso paz entre sus dos hijos mayores. Sabía que si los seguía dejando discutir, estaba seguro de que alguno de los dos terminaría llorando.

- Si padre... - ambos niños agacharon la cabeza avergonzados por la pequeña regañina de su padre.

- Como me alegro de estar en casa – dijo tras besar con dulzura a su mujer – os he echado mucho de menos.

- Qué tal ha ido el viaje, padre? - el pelinegro siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar cada palabra que salía de su progenitor.

- Por el momento todo está bien con los demás reinos – sonrió – espero que cuando seas mayor, mantengas esta paz que ahora reina.

- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que así sea – volvió a sonreír.

- No esperaba menos de tí hijo... - le revolvió el pelo – y contadme, qué habéis hecho en estos siete meses? - dijo tras sentarse en uno de los bancos de piedra blanca del jardín con Yaten, su hijo menor, en brazos.

- La hermana no ha parado de verse con el Príncipe del Reino del Sur! - soltó el pelinegro.

- No es cierto! - la peliazul se giró toda colorada.

- Si que lo es! Yo os he visto muchas veces en el jardín del palacio!.

- Hijo, has espiado a tu hermana? - la voz del Rey Diamante sonó seria.

- S... s... si... - dijo con la cabeza agachada.

- Sabes que eso no está bien... no debes de espiar a tu hermana cuando su prometido viene a verla – sonrió.

- No es mi prometido! - la peliazul contestó muy ruborizada.

- Desde éste momento si. He estado visitando el Reino del Sur y he hablado con el Rey Tomoe y la Reina Raquel, todo está arreglado para que cuando tu cumplas la mayoría de edad, puedas casarte con el Príncipe.

- De verdad? - la alegría de la peliazul era inevitable.

- Si – su padre sonrió con cariño.

- Gracias padre! - corrió a sus brazos para darle un gran beso en gratitud para después marcharse a sus aposentos.

- Que buena noticia que has traído cariño. Amy llevaba mucho tiempo esperando esas palabras – la Reina Ray lo besó.

- Yo también llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que el Rey Tomoe aceptara este compromiso – su felicidad era inevitable – y tú hijo mío, qué has hecho?.

- Eh... pues... - se quedó pensando – he hecho una nueva amiga! - la felicidad el niño era indescriptible – bueno... eso creo...

- Cómo que eso crees?... - el Rey se interesó – a ver, cuéntame, cómo es esa niña, cómo la has conocido?.

- La conocí hace algunas semanas, andaba perdida de noche en el bosque.

- En el del reino? - su padre se asustó. Sabía que ya era bastante peligroso ir a ese bosque de día, como para estar de noche y más siendo una niña indefensa.

- No... en el bosque del reino no... - agachó la vista – fue en el bosque del Reino del Oeste...

- Has estado en el Reino de los Humanos solo? - la Reina puso el grito en el cielo.

- Lo siento...

- Sabes que es peligroso que puede llegar a ser si alguien te ve? - la Reina seguía en sus cabales.

- No es cierto madre, esa niña me ha visto y no me ha hecho nada – miró a su madare la cual iba a contestarle de nuevo hecha una furia.

- Espera un momento cariño, dejemos que nuestro hijo se explique – lo miró – qué hacías en el reino del Reino del Oeste?.

- Allí hay una cabaña abandonada... me gusta mucho ir allí a jugar – la Reina pegó un respingo al saber que su hijo había estado más de una vez en un reino que tenía prohibido pisar – esa noche llegó una niña allí y pasó toda la noche llorando y llorando... me daba mucha pena verla así e intenté consolarla abrazándola, pero creo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta la mañana siguiente... - se quedó pensativo hundiendo su dedo índice en una de sus mejillas – sabes padre?, es una niña muy bonita, tiene unos ojos tan azules y tan claros como el cielo y el cabello tan largo y dorado como el sol... - se emocionó al recordarla – pero... a pesar de ello, creo que está muy triste... aquella mañana si pudo verme, pero me habló muy enfadada...

- Hijo – el pelinegro miró a su padre – ya sabes que los humanos nos prohibieron entrar en su reino – el niño asintió – así que prométeme que no vas a volver a ir nunca más allí.

- Pero... - fue a rechistar.

- Entiendo que estés preocupado por esa niña, pero debes de entender que lo que pase en el Reino del Oeste, es algo que no nos incumbe a nosotros hasta que no llega su momento. Entendido?.

- Si padre...

El pelinegro no volvió a contradecir a su padre, nunca lo había hecho y sabía que si seguía insistiendo, su padre era capaz de quitarle el don mas preciado que tenía todo habitante del Reino del Este, el Reino del Agua lo llamaban, y era la facilidad que tenían de ir de un lado a otro.

**U&S**

Resulta que en estos tiempos, el mundo estaba repartido en cuatro reinos.

El Reino del Norte; más conocido como el Reino del Aire, era reinado por el Rey Endimión y la Reina Selene. Decían que eran seres alados, pero nadie lo sabía con certeza puesto que nunca habían visto desplegadas las alas de los Reyes. Albergaban una gran belleza, eso saltaba a la vista con tan solo mirarlos y habían formado su propia familia, Carola, una niña de 4 años, era una niñita muy risueña, de grandes ojos azules y cabello dorado, era igual de hermosa que su madre; Taiki, era el hermano del medio, 10 años tenía, era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, muy reservado y muy inteligente. El mayor era Armando, era la misma imagen que su padre y se parecían tanto en el físico como en el interior, con tan solo 12 años, se había ganado con creces ser el sucesor de su padre en el trono cuando éste decidiera dejarlo.

El Reino del Sur; el Reino del Fuego, era el lugar en el que tan solo la gente de malos pensamientos, de avaricia y envidia podía vivir, era el reino de los engendros corrompidos por las peores cosas que un humano tiene.

A pesar de ello, también había gente bondadosa y de gran corazón, entre ellos el Rey Tomoe y la Reina Raquel junto con sus hijas, la pequeña Chibi – Chibi de 2 años, una niña risueña de ojos como el mar y de pelo rojizo, Vicky era la hija mediana, una niña de 6 años con una gran belleza y encanto a pesar de su edad y Singo, el primogénito del Rey, un chico muy guapo, esbelto, de ojos claros y cabello rubio de 18 años.

El Reino del Este; era el Reino del Agua. Era el reino prohibido entre todos los demás por ser el reino donde solo habitaban todos aquellos que dejaban de existir. Era el reino gobernado por el Rey Diamante y la Reina Ray. Al igual que en el resto de reinos, tenían 3 hijos: Amy era la mayor, tenía 16 años. Era una niña tímida y muy inteligente, de ojos y cabello azul, Yaten era el menor, tan solo tenía 2 añitos; era alegre y vivaracho, su cabello era plateado como el de su padre y sus ojos verdes como la hierba. El hermano de en medio, el futuro Rey, era un niño de 10 años bastante curioso, amable, valiente y extrovertido. Su cabello era oscuro como la misma noche al igual que su madre y sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo, que te podías perder en ellos.

El Reino del Oeste; la "tierra" como lo llamaban los humanos que en ella habitaban, estaba gobernada por el Rey Mauricio y la Reina Andrea. Su familia la componía una niña de 12 años, alta y fuerte, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, llamada Patricia. Tenía un carácter fuerte y la mayoría de las veces se comportaba como un chico. Le seguía su hermano de 10 años, Timmy, un chico rubio de ojos castaños que al igual que su hermana, tampoco le daba miedo nada. Y la pequeña era Chibiusa de tan solo 3 añitos... una niña vergonzosa, de cabello rosado y ojos oscuros.

**U&S**

- Estáis preparados?.

- Si señor!.

- Estás seguro de lo que vas hacer?, los niños aún son pequeños para ir allí abajo – la Reina Selene andaba bastante preocupada por la decisión que había tomado el Rey Endimión.

- No te preocupes, va a ser una vuelta rápida para que se vayan acostumbrando y en todo momento estarán vigilados – sonrió.

- Padre! - sus dos hijos mayores aparecieron corriendo.

Así me gusta! Puntualidad ante todo – el Rey sonrió – estáis preparados? - ambos niños asintieron – bien, pues a vuestras posiciones – todos los que saldrían de expedición se pusieron en file abriendo sus alas hasta entonces escondidas.

- Tener cuidado – la Reina besó a cada uno de sus hijos.

- Recordar lo que os enseñé, buscar siempre las corrientes de aire – les dijo a sus hijos.

- Si padre – ambos niños contestaron.

- A volar!.

Tras la orden del Rey Endimión, cada uno de sus caballeros fueron saltando ordenadamente cayendo después sobre el invisible aire dejándose llevar armoniosamente con sus alas abiertas en toda su plenitud.

Cuando llegó el momento en que el Rey debería de haber saltado, sus hijos, debido al miedo que les daba por ser la primera vez que volarían, cogieron la mano de su padre casi como un acto reflejo, el Rey Endimión no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella acción, le recordó a cuando su padre lo enseñó a volar por primera vez, así que apretando fuerte las manos de sus hijos, saltó con ellos al igual que su padre antaño lo había hecho con él, soltando a cada uno cuando estuvo seguro de que por sí solos, planearían entre las nubes como auténticos ángeles que eran.

- Mamá!, mamá! - una hermosa niña llegó corriendo hacia donde su madre se encontraba – y papá y los hermanos?.

- Planeando.

- Ya han salido?, papá me prometió que yo también iría... - los ojos se le pusieron llorosos.

- Bastante preocupada estoy ya por tus hermanos como para que también hubiera ido mi hija... - la abrazó con ternura – no tengas prisa por aprender – sonrió.

- Armando!, no te separes mucho del grupo hijo!.

- Tranquilo padre! No me alejaré más de lo necesario! - contestó con una sonrisa.

El joven príncipe al confiarse demasiado en sus aptitudes y casi sin darse cuenta, una ráfaga de aire lo separó de los demás haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo hacia el suelo sin poder remediarlo.

**U&S**

- Hola... - el pelinegro apareció delante de ella – soy...

- Eres el chico de la otra vez – dijo tras mirarlo durante algunos segundos prosiguiendo de nuevo con su recogida.

- Aun sigues enfadada? - se acercó a ella ayudándola a coger moras.

- No era contigo con quien estaba enfadada...

- Y... por qué llorabas?.

- Eso es una cosa que a tí no te importa – cogió su cesta malhumorada y comenzó a marcharse.

- Yo solo quiero que no llores más, cuando sonríes estás mucho más bonita – sonrió y Bunny notó que se sonrojaba.

- No digas tonterías... - volvió a estar malhumorada – solo lo dices para reírte de mi.

- No es cierto – se puso delante de ella haciéndola parar – creo que eres la chica más bonita que jamás he visto.

- No te doy miedo?.

- No... por qué deberías de darme?.

- La gente de mi aldea si me tiene... dicen que soy distinta a ellos... - su voz sonó triste.

- Por eso siempre estás sola y no tienes amigas? - la niña asintió – bueno... entonces... en ese caso, yo también soy distinto, así que siendo los dos iguales, no habrá problema para que seamos amigos, no? - le tendió la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

- No... - la niña estrechó su mano y sonrió – soy Bunny.

- Y yo Seiya – movió su manos hacia arriba y abajo con la de Bunny cogida.

- Por qué... - dudó en seguir preguntando – por qué puedo ver a través de tí?...

- Ya te lo he dicho, soy distinto – sonrió – mañana volveré a venir – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a Bunny casi instantáneamente – adiós! - le decía mientras se alejaba sonriendo.

Tras perder de vista a su nievo amigo y confundida por el trato que éste le había dado, cogió su cesta llena de moras y comenzó a salir de aquel bosque dirección a su casa.

Al llegar al descampado en el cual se podía divisar su casa a pesar de que aun se encontraba bastante alejada, sintió que algo caía sobre ella haciéndola caer al suelo junto con todas las moras las cuales se habían esparcido por todo él.

- Auch... - se tocaba la cabeza – como duele... - abrió los ojos y se encontró a un chico de cabello oscuro sobre ella. Tras sonrojarse, intentó quitárselo de encima – venga!, quita! - gritaba mientras lo empujaba.

- Dónde... dónde estoy?... - comenzó a despertar – me duele... - se tiró hacia el suelo – me duele mucho...

- Estás... - se levantó y se acercó a él – estás bien? - se percató de que tenía una herida en el brazo – no te muevas, enseguidas vuelvo.

- No... - la cogió del brazo – no te vayas... - abrió del todo sus ojos – ayúdame a incorporarme.

- Estás seguro? - lo ayudó y una vez que lo hubo hecho se dio cuenta de que sus miradas se habían encontrado a tan solo unos centímetros – voy... - se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa – voy a curarte esa herida.

- No... agradezco tu ayuda, pero tengo... - escuchó el resquebrajar de una tela – tu... vestido... - la miró.

- No importa – comenzó a vendarle el brazo con ese trozo de tela y sin dejar de sonreír.

- Gracias...

- Plebeya! - alguien le pegó una patada tirándola al suelo – cómo te atreves a tocar con tus impuras manos al príncipe!.

- No la trates así!, gracias a ella...

- Pero Señor, los humanos no tienen derecho ni tan siquiera a mirarlo, su belleza es tan grande que no la llegarían...

- Ya basta! - se levantó – diré a mi padre que te castigue! - dijo enfadado – no soy mejor que nadie.

- Pero Señor...

- Calla! - se acercó a la niña – te encuentras bien? - le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Bunny, dolorida en el pecho debido a esa patada, apartó la mano de un manotazo y con los ojos llorosos, salió corriendo hacia su casa lo más rápido que podía para alejarse cuanto antes de ellos dos.

**U&S**

El joven príncipe se encontraba apoyado sobre la repisa del balcón de su habitación mirando la luna a la vez que tarareaba una canción.

- Vaya hermanito, se te ve contento.

- Lo estoy hermana – la miró y sonrió.

- Y a que se debe esa felicidad?.

- Soy amigo de una preciooooooooooooooosa niña! - la cogió de las manos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

- No será esa niña del Reino del Oeste, verdad? - el pelinegro asintió – sabes que padre y madre te prohibieron que fueras allí.

- Hermana... prométeme que no les dirás nada...

- No lo haré si tu me prometes otra cosa.

- Qué cosa?.

- Que no te encariñarás demasiado con esa niña – lo miró con ternura.

- Te lo prometo – la besó y se marchó con una enorme alegría.

- Creo que no me has entendido hermanito... - pensó en voz alta sin dejar de mirar como su hermano se alejaba lleno de energía y sin dejar de sonreír.


	2. Celos

Capítulo 2: CELOS

Habían pasado 2 años desde aquel encuentro y dos años en los que día a día, Bunny y Seiya no habían dejado de verse.

A pesar de la prohibición de sus padres, Seiya viajaba cada día al Reino del Oeste para ayudar desde bien temprano a su amiga en las labores que tenía que hacer cada día para que así las terminara antes y así perderse ambos en la espesura del bosque para jugar en él y terminar resguardados en esa cabaña que poco a poco habían ido arreglando, aunque no tuviera el aspecto de estar habitada, al menos ahora si llovía o hacía frío en la calle, no se notaba tanto al haber arreglado las ventanas y el tejado, además de haberlo acomodado por dentro en caso de tener que pasar alguna noche en tener un lugar donde descansar y dormir caliente.

- Dónde vamos? - no dejaba de seguirlo.

- Es una sorpresa, verás como te gusta – sonrió y siguió caminando.

- Está muy lejos?, estoy cansada...

- Ya queda poco – se paró encima de una piedra – mira, es allí – le señaló.

- Y cómo vamos a llegar? - preguntó al ver que el río pasaba debajo de ellos.

- Solo hay una manera... - la miró y sonriendo la empujó para que cayera al agua.

- Seiya! - la miró enfadada una vez hubo salido.

- Era la única manera de llegar... - sonrió.

- Pero ahora estoy mojada y tengo frío... - se frotó los brazos intentando apaciguar ese helor.

- Ven – la cogió de la mano obligándola a andar – vamos al sol.

Se separaron un poco del río, situándose en un pequeño claro donde el césped abundaba y el sol daba de lleno.

Desde allí se podía divisar el hermoso paisaje que los rayos del sol alumbraba llenándolo de mil colores y embriagando aquel lugar gracias a la cantidad de flores distintas que había las cuales se mecían con la brisa.

A la espalda se encontraba una arruinada Iglesia la cual, a pesar del paso de los años, lucía acogedora debido a que árboles y yedra habían crecido entre sus muros llenándola de un alegre color verde.

- Que´bonito... - estaba alucinada.

- Te gusta?.

- Si, mucho! - le sonrió.

- Ahora te voy a enseñar otra cosa – sonrió – túmbate en el césped y cierra los ojos.

- Para qué quieres que me tumbe? - lo miró sospechosa.

- Has lo que yo – se tumbó sobre el césped – cierra los ojos y deja que el calor del sol inunde tu cuerpo...

- Ya está...

- Ahora escucha... oyes la suave brisa pasearse entre la hierba mientras trae el susurro de las flores embriagado por el olor de ellas?.

- Si... es muy dulce...

- A que apetece estar siempre así?.

- Si...

- Yo lo hago mucho cuando pienso en mis sueños...

- Tus... sueños?...

- Si, tú no tienes?.

- Te refieres a los que tengo por la noche?.

- No... - rió – me refiero a esas que te gustaría tener algún día...

- Ah!, eso! - se quedó pensando – entonces no.

- No? - la miró sorprendido.

- No – le devolvió la mirada – tengo a mamá, a papá y a tí a mi lado, no necesito nada más – volvió a tumbarse en el césped y ha cerrar los ojos – y tú, tienes?.

- Si... deseo algún día convertirme en lo que es papá y tener a mi lado a una esposa igual de buena que mamá...

- Esposa?... - lo miró celosa – y... esa chica, sabes quien es?...

- Si.

- Y... es muy guapa?...

- La más hermosa de todas. Parece sacada de un cuento de hadas – sonrió y Bunny no contestó. Esa respuesta la había hecho enfadarse, pero no quería demostrárselo a su amigo.

**U&S**

- No quiero que vuelvas a ir!.

- Pero padre..

- Nada de peros Armando, no quiero que vuelvas a bajar solo al Reino del Oeste, y si alguien te llegara a reconocer?.

- Pero padre... quisiera conocer mas a esa chica, desde aquel día...

- Le estoy muy agradecido a esa niña por parar tu golpe contra el suelo, de no haber sido por ella, no se lo que te hubiera pasado, pero sabes que los Cuatro Reinos hicimos una alianza...

- Lo se padre...

- Entonces también sabes que no podemos ir de un lado a otro como si todo fuera nuestro, además, qué crees que pensaría el Rey Mauricio si se enterara de que estando prometido con su hija Patricia, andas viendo a otra muchacha?...

- Yo no me he prometido padre, eso lo has hecho tú... - salió corriendo de aquella habitación muy enfadado.

- Hermano... - Taiki lo llamó al chocarse con él, pero no recibió respuesta – ya has vuelto a discutir con padre... - pensó en voz alta mientras veía como se alejaba.

**U&S**

Se encontraba en los hermosos jardines de palacio recorriendo cada rincón parándose a admirar cada una de las flores que había, deleitándose con su aroma mientras escuchaba el agua caer de la gran fuente que en el jardín se encontraba.

- Auch... - se quejó al sentir el pinchazo de una espina de rosal – como duele...

- Ten mas cuidado... - sintió la calidez de unas manos sobre la suya – no deberías de permitir que alguien las hiera así... - se metió el dedo en la boca para quitar esa sangre, sonrojando a la princesa.

- Y tú no deberías de hacerle esas cosas a tu prometida – apartó la mano – las seguirás haciendo cuando estemos casados?...

- Sabes que en el lugar donde yo vengo todas estas cosas con normales – la atrajo hacia él – crees que te terminarás acostumbrando?.

- No lo se... - la peliazul estaba absorbida por esos ojos azules.

- Intentaré no hacerlo una vez estemos casados – la atrajo hacia él por completo y la besó con dulzura – te lo prometo...

Ambos príncipes volvieron a perderse en la mirada del otro fundiéndose de nuevo en otro dulce beso.

- Te querré siempre, mi princesa Amy...

**U&S**

- Qué te ocurre hijo? - preguntó la Reina al verlo tan solo en aquel rincón.

- Nada... - con disimulo intentó limpiarse las lágrimas.

- Por qué lloras? - sintió la calidez de sus brazos rodeándolo.

- Madre... porqué debemos de casarnos con quien nos dicen y no con quien nosotros amamos?.

- Para mantener las alianzas con los demás Reinos, hijo...

- Pero no es justo... apenas si conozco a la Princesa Patricia, cómo puedo enamorarme de ella si no la veos?.

- Con el tiempo...

- Y como legas a saber si la quieres de verdad?...

- Con un beso...

- Madre... a tí también te obligaron a casarte de esta manera con padre?.

- No exactamente... - la Reina comenzó hacer memoria – tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y los sentimientos fueron apareciendo mutuamente con el tiempo...

- No es justo madre... - la abrazó con fuerza ocultando sus lágrimas en la ropa de ella – no es justo...

- Ya lo se Armando, pero así es como funciona las cosas...

**U&S**

Bunny y Seiya se habían quedado tumbados en la hierba bajo el cálido sol.

El tiempo había pasado rápido aunque a ellos solo le habían parecido minutos.

Bunny se había incorporado y tenía su mirada fija en aquella maravillosa vista que desde allí se podía contemplar.

Seiya, que también se había incorporado, se había sentado de manera que solo la veía a ella, la suave brisa, mecía el cabello de su amiga como si quisiera danzar solo, brillaba como el mismo sol puesto que los rayos reflejaban en aquel rubio cabello y los ojos, tan azules como el cielo, destacaban en su blanca piel debido a la gran cantidad de luz que allí había.

- Qué miras? - preguntó al percatarse de que no paraba de mirarla.

- A mi sueño.. - Bunny se sonrojó.

- Venga ya Seiya!, no digas tonterías! - fue a darle con la mano en el hombro cuando vio que se perdió en el cuerpo de su amigo – te conozco desde hace dos años y aun no me acostumbro a que no te puedo tocar... juegas con ventaja...

- Si... supongo... - rió.

- Seiya...

- Dime.

- Por qué no te puedo tocar como a una persona como yo?, por qué puedo ver a través de ti?.

- Te prometo que te lo contaré, pero no ahora – sonrió – esperarás?.

- Si – le devolvió la sonrisa – ya que siempre seremos amigos y nunca nos separaremos.

- Nunca lo haremos – se miraron y rieron.

- Cómo es el lugar en el que vives?.

- Pues... allí nunca es de día, allí el día es como cuando aquí tenéis un día muy nublado que el sol apenas se deja ver entre las nubes y la suave niebla, las noches en cambio, son iguales que aquí, con luna y estrellas. Hay muchos bosques aunque también muy peligrosos, yo nunca he estado allí. La gente es muy hospitalaria y vive en una gran y única ciudad en sus grandes casas... es un sitio bonito el cual espero algún día enseñarte – sonrió.

- Me gustaría mucho – le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Entonces, te prometo que lo haré, me gustaría mucho que estuvieras allí, donde yo vivo – se quedó mirando al cielo.

- Por qué?.

- Por que así no tendría que hacer mucho esfuerzo para venir a verte... - vio la cara de preocupación de Bunny – pero me alegra el hacerlo – la miró y sonrió – ven, vayamos a la Iglesia – se levantó y Bunny lo siguió.

A pesar de estar arruinada, lo cierto era que la parte donde se encontraba el altar, estaba completamente intacta.

En lo alto del altar, se encontraba un hermoso señor de madera, crucificado.

Bunny, casi por instinto, se dirigió caminando lentamente sin apartar la vista de aquella cara tan triste... llegó a los escalones que había justo antes de llegar al altar y con sus manos entrelazadas, se arrodilló dejando caer unas lágrimas.

Seiya se estremeció al ver aquella imagen tan tierna de su amiga, a pesar de que siempre se estaban peleando y bromeaban con todo, le gustaba ver esos dulces detalles de su amiga, desde que se hicieron amigos, el comportamiento de ella había ido cambiando, tanto, que ahora cada instante que estaba con él, siempre estaba sonriendo.

Nunca hubiera imaginado lo sola y triste que había estado su amiga de no haber sido, hacía ya dos años, una noche que salió de casa llorando y fue a refugiarse a la cabaña y la vio... desde aquella noche se prometió que siempre estaría a su lado.

- Algún día, haré realidad mi sueño y entonces te tendré para siempre... - le susurró al oído.

- Ya me tienes – lo miró – somos amigos... no?.

- Si... - sonrió – pero no no de esa manera – pensó para sí mismo.

- Es hora de que regrese a casa, no quiero que mamá se preocupe – se levantó – mañana vendré a traer flores – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa – debe de sentirse muy solo...

- Yo también vendré, cuantos más seamos, mejor – sonrió – vayamos a casa.

**U&S**

Bunny se encontraba al caer la tarde cerca del río recogiendo la ropa que había dejado tendida, cuando los primeros rayos de sol estaban comenzando a asomar.

Estaba contenta y tatareaba una canción, le había gustado mucho el lugar donde Seiya la había llevado y esperaba ansiosa a que llegara el día siguiente para volver a ir con él allí.

- Perdona... - una tímida voz la sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndola mirar.

- Hola... - sin saber por qué, se empezó a poner nerviosa.

- Soy...

- El chico de aquella vez, el que cayó del cielo.

- Si... yo... quería darte las gracias por lo aquella vez...

- No creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí, no quiero volver a recibir otra patada como aquella – dijo tras volver a recoger la ropa.

- Siento mucho el trato que te dieron.

- Bueno, ya te has disculpado y dado las gracias – comenzó a caminar – será mejor que vuelvas a casa.

- No puedo...

- Cómo que no puedes?.

- He venido también por otra cosa.

- Qué cosa?.

- Hay una muchacha de la cual creo que me he enamorado, pero solo lo puedo comprobar de una forma...

- Pues ve y busca a esa chica, a mí que me importa eso? - el chico se acercó y la cogió del brazo – pero qué haces? - sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

- Justificar lo que llevo sintiendo por tí desde aquella vez que te vi.

- Pero... yo... - estaba toda colorada – yo... no... - comenzó a alejarse toda avergonzada.

- Prometo que volveré a por tí, ahora que sé, que de verdad te amo.

Bunny siguió su camino y entró en casa.

Se había ruborizado más de lo que pensaba ya que cuando entró, su madre le preguntó pero haciendo como que no la había oído, subió corriendo dirección a la habitación donde tenía el jergón donde cada noche dormía y una vez estaba tirada sobre él, intentó explicarse qué era lo que ahí fuera había sucedido.

Mientras tanto, otra persona dejaba que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas mientras lloraba en silencio.

No sabía qué era lo que habían hablado, solo sabía que en su interior sentía dolor, un dolor que no se llegaba a explicar muy bien mezclado entre celos y odio... había visto como ese príncipe el cual había reconocido al instante, había besado a ángel y eso se lo recomía...

Era aun de noche cuando Bunny se había levantado, bajó a la planta de abajo, encendió la chimenea y mientras la leche y el pan se calentaban, comenzó a preparar todas las cosas que necesitaba para hacer todos los trabajos de aquel día cuanto antes.

Terminó de desayunar y lo primero que hizo fue limpiar las cuadras donde se encontraban los cerdos, las gallinas, las vacas y las ovejas para después echarles de comer y beber.

Después se fue a los bancales que había y los regó, cortó los troncos que se había dejado el día anterior y cogió la tinaja para ir al pozo que se encontraba un poco retirado para traer agua limpia y fresca para el día.

Sería más o menos media mañana cuando terminó de hacer todos sus quehaceres y se dirigió al bosque donde cogió algunas flores antes de ir a la cabaña abandonada que era donde había quedado con Seiya.

Llegó corriendo y acalorada pensando en que Seiya estaría enfadado de tanto esperarla pero en cambio, cuando llegó, se encontró sola en aquel lugar.

Pensando en que quizás no era tan tarde como ella pensaba, se sentó en la puerta a esperar a que su amigo llegara y cuando llevaba un buen rato, decidió irse sola hacia aquella iglesia.

Le resultó raro que Seiya no apareciera puesto que siempre se escapaba, aunque pensó que quizás esa vez no había podido.

Cogió rumbo hacia aquella iglesia ilusionada por volver a ver de nuevo aquella imagen que tanto la había conmovido el día anterior.

Llegó a ella, se paró en la puerta unos segundos y entró. Una vez dentro, se percató de la presencia de alguien el cual no se dio cuenta de quien era hasta que no estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

- Seiya... lo siento por retrasarme, me he entretenido cogiendo...

- No importa, yo ya me marchaba – le contestó sin mirarla y con un todo de voz triste.

- No... no te quedas?.

- No. Yo ya le he puesto mis flores y me marcho.

- Nos veremos luego? - su voz sonó esperanzada.

- No lo creo – seguí dándole la espalda.

- Estás enfadado?, ya te he dicho antes que lo siento, de camino a la cabaña me he entretenido en coger las flores para poder ponérselas.

- No estoy enfadado por eso.

- Entonces?.

- Ayer, cuando te dejé en casa, me volví a mitad de camino para decirte otra cosa que se me había olvidado, pero, a la altura de la roca donde secáis el pescado, me paré y no me acerqué al ver que estabas en compañía del Príncipe Armando...

- Del Príncipe Ar... mando...? - palideció.

- Si, es el primogénito del Rey Endimión y la Reina Selene del Reino del Norte...

- Seiya... él solo fue agradecerme por servirle de jergón y... - enseguidas intentó explicarle.

- Bonita forma de agradecértelo dándote un beso, no crees? - se volvió con los ojos llorosos.

- Seiya... no es lo que tu piensas... - se acercó a él.

- Te besó... acaso no sabes lo que significa el beso de un Príncipe?, te buscará una y mil veces hasta tenerte... y yo contra eso, no puedo hacer nada... - su voz sonó muy triste – adiós, Bunny...

- Seiya... a dónde vas? - intentó abrazarlo en vano – no te vayas, no me dejes... - se le pusieron los ojos llorosos – no me dejes sola... - cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- Quizás aun no entiendas lo que significa recibir un beso de un príncipe... lo que si se, es que no puedo estar a tu lado...

- No... - intentó cogerlo – no te vayas...

Seiya desapareció por completo dejando a Bunny sentada en el suelo, llorando en aquella oscura, fría y solitaria Iglesia bajo aquella mirada triste.

**U&S**

- Cuando estemos casados, tendremos un palacio como éste?.

- Será como tu quieras que sea.

- Siempre me vas a complacer?.

- Por mi amada princesa, hago lo que sea – la besó en la mejilla.

- No me creo todo ésto Singo... te acuerdas cómo nos conocimos?.

- Si, no fue muy bien comienzo, eras muy quisquillosa y todo te molestaba, por qué eras así?.

- Porque me daba vergüenza estar cerca tuya – se sonrojó.

- Ahora también?... - se acercó acariciando sus labios.

- Siempre haces que me sonroje...

Singo iba a besa a su peliazul cuando ésta se apartó.

- Seiya... - lo vio pasar corriendo.

- Qué ocurre?.

- Creo que iba llorando – lo miró preocupada.

- Corre a ver que le pasa, no te preocupes, yo te esperaré aquí.

- Gracias.. - lo besó en la mejilla y se marchó – Seiya... Seiya... - lo fue buscando por varios lugares del palacio – hermano, dónde estás? - pero no tenía respuesta – así que aquí estabas... - lo vio sentado en la repisa de uno de los balcones que daban al jardín – es que no me escuchabas? - silencio – hermano... me estás preocupando, estás bien? - se acercó a él y vio que lloraba – tiene que ver con esa niña, verdad? - Seiya asintió – qué ha ocurrido, os habéis peleado?.

- Le he dicho que ya no volveré a verla más... - sollozó.

- Y eso? - se sorprendió.

- El Príncipe Armando ayer tarde la besó... y ya sabes tú que cuando un príncipe besa a una chica...

- Ésta pasa a ser completamente intocable por otros...

- Me duele mucho aquí dentro hermana... - se volvió sin dejar de llorar con la mano puesta en el corazón – por qué?.

- Seiya... - lo abrazó con cariño – el corazón te duele porque sin darte cuenta, te has enamorado de esa niña... ya te dije que no te encariñaras demasiado con ella, sabes que nosotros solo podemos tener a nuestro lado a gente del Reino del Sur, por lo que somos...

- Hermana... no es justo... - se aferró a ella.

- Lo se, pero es con lo que tenemos que vivir... sabes que no puedes hacerle frente a un futuro Rey del Reino del Norte por lo que son y por ser del reino mas fuerte... la única manera de poder tener a esa niña a tu lado es si muriera, pero no creo que tu quieras eso para ella...

- No...

- Entonces lo único que te queda es olvidarla y alejarte para siempre de ella, lo harás?.

- Si...

- Me alegra oírtelo decir puesto que es lo mejor – lo besó en la frente – alégrate hermanito que tus ojos son demasiado hermosos para verlos llorar y tan tristes – le acarició las mejillas – luego seguimos hablando si quieres... - lo volvió a besar y se marchó.

- Qué ocurría? - Singo le preguntó al verla aparecer.

- Que mi hermano se ha enamorado por primera vez.

- A si? Y de quién?.

- De una humana besada por el primogénito del Reino del Norte...

- Entonces...

- Él solo sabía lo que eso significaba... su voz sonó triste – malditas leyes... no es justo que tengamos que hacerlas solo porque antaño lo hacían...

- Pero princesa..., si están...

- No me digas lo que siempre escucho, es mi hermano el que está sufriendo por ello...

- Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada...

- Lo se...


End file.
